Operation: Second Generation
by SuperTeenNewsieAvengerGal
Summary: It's been several years since the New York incident. The Avengers' have settled down and raised their own families. At the reunion of the group, tensions rise, and one of their own joins forces with Loki to take revenge on the Avengers by targeting their children. The second generation of Avengers begins their training, and prepares to face their new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, guess who's back? It's been forever since I've written any fanfics, and I've had this one on my computer for a while. I hope you guys like it!**

**And obviously, I do not own the Avengers. Sadly, actually. I wish I did. Sigh.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"ETHAN HOWARD STARK!"

Another day in the Stark household has begun. The infamous Iron Man wakes up to find his face covered in marker, and his wife's hair sprayed blue. Their eleven year old son, Ethan, was no doubt the mastermind behind these pranks. Tony wakes up Pepper, and alerts her of the luckily temporary incident that has happened to her hair. Both are out of bed in no time.

"JARVIS, can you convince Ethan to prank someone else for once?" Tony asks as he walks to the kitchen.

"I am afraid he has pranked everyone in this house except for Dr. Banner, sir. There isn't anyone else left." Tony sighs. Banner and his daughter lived on the floor below the Starks. They had lived there since Amelia was a baby, a year after the New York incident. The Avengers had not been called together for almost twenty years, and everyone had started a family of their own. All of them were happy. Happy to start a new part of their life, with children and spouses and no aliens getting in the way.

But of course, all good things must come to an end, right?

"Morning, Luca." Pepper said as she woke up her seventeen year old son from his slumber.

"Five more minutes…" he replied, rolling over.

"Amelia's eating with us today." Pepper states. Luca bolts out of bed, checks himself in the mirror, and then rushes to the kitchen. Pepper just chuckles to herself, and follows him out.

Amelia Banner sits next to her father at the kitchen table, reading yet another novel. Her brown hair reaches just below her shoulders, and her hazel eyes scan the pages quickly, yearning for the next word. She wears nothing fancy, just her plaid pajama pants, a tank top, and a baggy sweatshirt. Her breakfast begins to cool while she reads her book.

"Hey, Amelia." Luca says, sitting down across from her. Amelia puts down her book slowly.

"Hi." She replies softly. Tony and Pepper, still covered with marker and blue hair spray, join the table.

"What happened to you?" Luca asks.

"Your brother happened." Tony says. Ethan enters the room, making a beeline for the food. Pepper catches him by the arm, and Ethan holds his hands up.

"Fine, I'm guilty. What's the punishment this time?" he sighs. Tony and Pepper exchange a glance.

"No bacon for the rest of the week." Pepper says. Ethan gasps.

"What? You can't do this to me!" he exclaims. Amelia giggles as Ethan quickly grabs a piece of bacon from Tony's plate, and runs back to the safety of his room.

"JARVIS, don't let Ethan have any bacon for the next week." Tony calls out.

"Of course, sir." The machine replies. The adults start a conversation, leaving Amelia and Luca in an awkward silence. Amelia steals an occasional glance at Luca while he is busy eating. He has dark hair, like his father, but his is a little longer and skims his eyebrows. His eyes are the same as his mother's, bright blue and shining. The silence continues until Amelia finishes her breakfast. She clears her place, picks up her book, and returns to her room a floor below.

"Better luck tomorrow, sport." Pepper teases. Luca rolls his eyes, and returns to his room as well.

"The Rogers are stopping by sometime, right?" Bruce asks.

"Today. Well, tonight actually. Steve and Charlotte wanted to have a night away from the kids. Luca volunteered to babysit."

"Charlotte said you were welcome to join us, Bruce. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck here with six kids running around." Bruce frowned. Six kids running around the house sounded like an absolute hell.

"I'd love to come. Amelia can help babysit."

"Great. See you in the lab, Banner." Tony says. Bruce chuckles, and heads back to his floor.

"Amelia?" he knocks on his daughter's door. She opens it up about two inches.

"What?" she asks, peeking through the small gap.

"I'm going out tonight with the Starks and the Rogers'. Can you help Luca babysit?"

"Do I have to?" she asks hoping to stay in her humble abode.

"I think Luca would appreciate the help. Ethan and Andrew are a lethal duo." Bruce states. Amelia rolls her eyes.

"Fine." She says before quickly closing the door.

* * *

"So Andrew is gonna come over?" Ethan asks, poking his mom repeatedly.

"Yes, Ethan. The Rogers' are coming over in ten minutes. So you better clean up your room at least a little bit." Pepper replies. Ethan rushes off to his room and Pepper sighs. The Stark house is not nearly as tidy as the Rogers' house. But maybe that's more of a personality based thing. Mrs. Rogers is quite the perfectionist.

"Hey Mom?" Luca shouts from the other room. "Am I babysitting the kids all by myself?" Pepper continues cleaning the living room and replies over her shoulder.

"I think Amelia is going to help you. Mr. Banner volunteered her."

"Thanks Mom." Luca says. Pepper finally gives up and lets JARVIS finish the living room. She has a date to get ready for, after all.

"Well don't you look stunning." Tony says as his wife finishes her makeup. She wears a blue dress that isn't too fancy, but is definitely a step above average. Tony kisses her cheek and she gently pushes him away.

"I have to finish before the Rogers' get here, Tony." She says, giggling.

"Mr. Stark, the Rogers' are outside. Shall I let them in?" JARVIS says.

"Of course." Tony replies. "Pepper, I'm going to give Ethan the 'no messes' pep talk. I'll meet you in the living room."

In a matter of minutes, the Rogers' family arrives at the Stark's floor. The younger two children run in quickly, eager to start the fun. The oldest follows them soon after, making sure they won't break anything.

"Long time no see, Cap." Tony says, greeting the adults in.

"I could say the same about you, Stark." Steve teases. He gestures to his wife. "I believe you remember my wife, Charlotte."

"How could I forget?" Tony says. Charlotte smiles.

"Thanks for letting the kids stay over here. You're sure they won't be too much trouble?" she asks.

"Of course not." Pepper says, joining her husband. "Luca and Amelia should be able to handle it. Come in for a little while."

The adults take over the living room couches, catching up on the latest news, and reliving old times. Luca follows Ethan and Andrew to the other room, making sure they don't destroy anything in the first five minutes in the same proximity. James Rogers watches his younger sister Devon wander around, fascinated by all of the technology.

"Sorry I'm late, just had to close up the lab." Bruce apologizes as he joins the other adults.

"It's fine, Bruce. We've got time to spare." Tony says. Pepper checks her watch, and stands up.

"Well now that we're all here, we can head out. I'm sure there's something exciting going on in Times Square."

"You'll be alright, Luca?" Tony asks.

"I'll be fine!" he calls from Ethan's room. The parents head towards the elevator.

"Be nice to Luca and Amelia." Steve tells James and Devon.

"We will Daddy!" Devon exclaims. Steve kisses her on the forehead, and follows the others out for their kid-free night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm just gonna post chapter two cause then we've got something good going. I hate cliffhangers! So here you go, however many people read the first chapter already. Hope you're satisfied.**

**I don't own the Avengers, nor do I own Marvel. **

**Chapter Two**

Within twenty minutes of the parents' departure, Ethan and Andrew had already come up with a plan to wreak havoc on the others, Devon had rewarded Luca with the status "Fairy Prince", and Amelia had yet to leave her room. Luckily, nothing too bad had happened yet. The Stark tower was still intact.

"So we take the duct tape gun, shoot it at Luca, wrap it all around him, and then attack him with markers and hair spray and stuff?" Andrew asks. Ethan nods. He had created a small gun that shoots duct tape quite gracefully.

"I think we should attack him with makeup." Ethan suggests.

"Where on earth would we get that? Your mom would be pissed if we used hers."

"We could always ask Amelia."

"Wouldn't she get mad and go all, you know, green on us?" Andrew says. Ethan shrugs.

"Worth a shot. Let's go."

And so the little masterminds went down a floor to see what makeup they could borrow from Amelia.

"Amelia!" Ethan calls. Amelia opens the door halfway.

"Oh hi boys, did you need something?"

"We were wondering if you had any makeup we could borrow." Andrew states. Amelia raises her eyebrows.

"For what, exactly?"

"We're giving Luca a makeover." Ethan explains.

"I'll see if I can find you something. Wait here." She says smiling. She pulls out a plastic container full of random makeup products. She isn't the kind of girl to wear makeup often, so she brings the boys the whole container.

"When are you giving him this makeover?" she asks.

"In about ten minutes." Ethan says. "Thanks for the makeup, Amelia!" The boys scurry upstairs, Ethan hiding the container under his shirt. Amelia follows them, finally ready for some socializing.

"Amelia! Amelia!" Devon chimes. Amelia is attacked with hugs from the little seven year old. Amelia picks her up and lightly pokes her nose.

"Well hello there, sweetie." Amelia says. Devon giggles as she is returned to the floor. She takes Amelia's hand and pulls her over to the older boys.

"They're fairy princes now, cause I'm the queen so I can make them whatever I want!" Devon exclaims. Both James and Luca didn't look very thrilled to be fairy princes. James had a butterfly sticker on his cheek, and was holding Devon's wand. Luca had his hair in a ponytail on top of his head, with a small sticker on his nose. Amelia plain out laughed at the sight of the boys.

"I can tell they're fairy princes! They're awfully pretty." She chuckles. Devon tugs on Amelia's arm, and whispers into her ear. Amelia nods, and sits in between Luca and James while Devon runs off to another room.

"Where'd she go?" James asks, starting to get up.

"Don't worry, she's just checking on Ethan and Andrew. She'll be fine." Amelia responds.

"Luca, Mrs. Foster is on the phone. Should I tell her to leave a message?" JARVIS chimes.

"I've got it, thanks JARVIS." Luca says. He heads to his father's workshop and answers the phone.

"Is this Luca?" Jane Foster's voice rings out through the speakers.

"Yes indeed. Did you need to talk to my dad?" he replies.

"Yes. I needed to ask about possibly staying in Stark Tower early next week. I've got an astrology convention to speak at on Tuesday. And Thor and Magni would love to have a reunion with you guys, I'm sure."

"I think that sounds do-able. I'll have to ask my dad when he gets back, but I don't think it'll be a problem."

"Thanks Luca, give your parents my regards."

"I will. See you soon." Luca says, hanging up. "JARVIS, remind me to let dad know about the call from Jane."

"Of course." JARVIS replies. Luca returns to the living room to find several stickers plastered on James' face, and Amelia braiding Devon's hair. Luca is about to sit down, when—

"Hey!" Luca shouts as he is suddenly wrapped in duct tape. He hears chuckles from two young boys as he is taped down to the floor. His brother hops on top of him holding something that looks suspiciously like mascara.

"I think it's time for the fairy prince to get a makeover!" Ethan says. Devon claps from behind him.

"Makeover, makeover!" she cheers. Luca struggles to get his brother off of him, but it is no use. He might as well play along.

"Do your worst." He mutters. Andrew and Ethan take the challenge, and after five minutes, Luca's face is a mess of mascara, too much blush, clashing colors of eye shadow, and lipstick. He turns to Amelia.

"How bad do I look?" Amelia just snickers and returns to braiding Devon's hair. Andrew and Ethan high-five, proud of their masterpiece.

"Did you make the duct tape gun?" James asks. Ethan nods, holding up his creation.

"All part of a day's work." He replies. Ethan takes out his homemade cell phone, and takes a picture of his brother.

"Send it to your dad, he'll probably find it funny." Andrew suggests. Amelia kneels down next to Luca.

"You're lucky you weren't wearing short sleeves." She says.

"Lucky is an interesting word choice." He mumbles.

"How so?"

"I still would have gotten a makeover. Still unlucky."

"Aw, but you're so much prettier."

"Shut up."

The boys begin to un-tape Luca when Ethan gets a text message. He smiles widely, and leaves Luca still wrapped in tape.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to help me out here?" Luca asks.

"Dad said I would get my bacon privileges back if you're still like this when he gets home." Andrew laughs.

"Why doesn't my dad do that?"

"Cause your dad is uptight." Ethan snorts. Andrew's smile disappears.

"You take that back." He snarls.

"Why should I? He's way more uptight than my dad." Ethan replies. Andrew takes a fistful of Ethan's shirt and raises him off the ground.

"Take it back." He repeats. James grabs his brother and pulls him off of Ethan. A shocked Ethan sits next to Amelia, a little frightened of his best friend. After a short pep talk, James and Andrew return.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be that aggressive about it." He apologizes.

"It's okay, your dad isn't really uptight." Ethan replies. Both boys smile, and dash off to Ethan's room to plan their next attack.

"Hey Luca?" James says.

"Yeah?"

"Devon's getting tired. Is there a spare room somewhere?" he asks.

"Oh yeah, there's one on the floor below, three doors to the left of the stairs."

"Thanks." James replies. He picks his almost asleep sister up, and heads downstairs.

"So…" Luca begins.

"So…" Amelia repeats.

"Do you, um, want to help me out of this mess?" he asks. Amelia smirks.

"Sorry, I'm all for bacon rights." She responds.

"Please?" he begs. She shakes her head, and walks towards the stairs. "Hey!" he shouts, realizing that she's abandoning him, duct-taped and covered with makeup. She walks over him and he rolls towards her legs, making her trip and fall onto him. Amelia's eyes widen in embarrassment, her cheeks redden, and she sprints for the stairs.

"Great," Luca mutters. "Just great."

After another hour or so, the parents returned. Luca had fallen asleep on the floor, and everyone else had retired to their rooms.

"Looks like they had fun while we were gone." Pepper chuckles. Tony pokes his son repeatedly.

"What?" Luca groans.

"We're back." Tony says. Luca's eyes shoot open to the snickering parents.

"Ethan's fault." Luca mumbles.

"Don't ever let them do my makeup." Charlotte laughs. Pepper and Tony begin unwrapping their son while Steve goes to check on the boys.

"How'd they wrap you up without having you struggle out of it?" Bruce asks. Luca glares at his father.

"Ethan made a duct tape gun. By himself."

"Can someone please stop that boy from using my precious materials?" Tony sighs. Pepper laughs.

"Sounds just like a younger version of you."

"Funny how that works." They finally free their son, and everyone begins to part their separate ways.

"There's a room for you downstairs, Cap."

"See you in the morning." Steve replies.

"Luca, wash your face before you go to sleep." Pepper reminds her son.

"Got it Mom."

"Sir, there was a call from Mrs. Foster while you were away. She was inquiring about a place to stay early next week." JARVIS says.

"The Fosters are always welcome. I'll call her back in the morning."

"Alright. Good night, sir."

"Night, JARVIS."


End file.
